The Anniversary to Remember
by Father Gene
Summary: Jane and Maura celebrate their anniversary and remember their trip to Paris, wedding and other events that led Jane to her new life as an Episcopal priest. A continuation of the storyline I began in A New Call and The Sermon.
1. Chapter 1

The Anniversary to Remember- Chapter One

Mother Jane and Canon Wells were left after the meeting of the parish vestry to clean up the conference room. "Canon, are you sure you're going to be okay with me being away this weekend? I mean if it's going to be an inconvenience..." Canon Wells set down the papers he had been absent-mindedly gathering "I thought this weekend is your anniversary?" Jane nodded and Canon Wells continued "Hasn't Maura been planning this trip for weeks,? I mean it's all she's been talking about it seems. The inn where you went on your honeymoon, that restaurant, the winery and all that. Why would you want to stay here?" Jane knew she had to answer the Canon, yet she had know answer, just a feeling of apprehension, of near dread about this weekend. Jane sat down and brought her hands up to her face in a sign of exasperation "Maura is so excited, she wants to recapture the magic of that weekend, but that trip was from a different time, and I don't know if you can go back. Also I don't know if I can live up to her expectations, not like that anymore." Canon Wells studied her for a long time before responding " Mother, do you love Maura?" Jane looked at him with a look of shock on her face "of course I love her, how can you even ask me that?" Canon Wells looked at her with all seriousness " if you love her, you will get in the car tomorrow morning and drive to that New England inn and take her to that restaurant, and instead of going back use this as an opportunity to nurture that love you two share and go forward together." Jane shook her head "No this wasn't just any trip, this was our honeymoon..." Canon Wells interjected "Mrs. Wells and I fly to Cambridge England every year. We sit at the table in the library where we first met, and go to the pub in town where we had our first date. You're right though, you can't go back. I was in my twenties when I was a student at Cambridge, now I'm in my seventies, I'm not that boy anymore. Yet it helps to remember why you fell in love to revisit where you've been, so you can strengthen that love to carry you forward to where you're going." The Canon returned to his papers " and don't forget to get her a gift! I forgot to get Mrs. Wells a gift for our seventh anniversary and I still heard about it on our fortyseventh."

Maura heard Jane's car pull into the driveway. She looked out the window in time to see her struggle to climb from the cockpit of the car using her cane to steady herself. Jane looked tired, all the early mornings of pastoral visits to the shut ins and hospitalized, followed by meetings that run late into the evening, tended to be both physically and emotionally grueling. Maura was there to open the door for Jane and help her off with her coat. "Jane have you had dinner?" Jane nodded "I had some leftover Chinese Food, while we were waiting for the Vestry meeting to start. I have to cut two thousand dollars out of the youth budget, and I don't know how I am going to do it without dropping a program." Maura could see that Jane was in pain by the way she was walking. "Jane, you shouldn't be doing all this walking, it's not good for you." Jane walked into the living room and sat down. "I know, but besides the nursing homes I also had the two hospitals and then by the time I got back to the parish it was time for evening prayer and then vestry." Maura smiled "Well our anniversary weekend begins now! I am going upstairs to draw a warm bath for you, so get out of those clerics!" Jane looked up at her and smiled "Would you like some wine?" Maura jumped up and headed for the stairs "now that's more like it. There's a nice chardonnay chilling in the refrigerator."

Jane went upstairs to their bedroom and got undressed and put on her bathrobe. She could hear Maura drawing the bath and images of Maura creating a mad science experiment with her collection of bath salts and oils danced through her head as she entered the bathroom. Maura reached out and took the bottle of wine from Jane. "Here let me help you in, " Jane got undressed and leaned against Maura as she stepped into the tub. Maura couldn't help but notice the woman she loved as she eased into the water. Jane was older than the woman she fell in love with in Paris, and her body bore the scars of multiple surgeries, but after all these years Maura was still madly in love with her. Jane eased herself into the warm bath and allowed the water to envelop her. Maura poured two glasses of wine and handed one to Jane, as she took a sip from her glass. " You do realize this is one of the last bottles we brought back from our trip to Paris?" Jane took a sip from her glass "mmmmm that's just as good as I remember it. Maura, do you remember the bathtub we had in our hotel room?" Maura laughed at the thought, "how could I forget. I remember you wanted to steal it and have it shipped back to the States." Jane looked like she was lost in thought "That was the perfect tub, you could swim it." Jane took another sip of wine "that month with you in Paris, I think it was the best month of my life." Maura sat down on the corner of the tub "Every moment I spend with you is the best moment of my life." Jane laughed and playfully splashed water at her "Oh God Maura, you're such a romantic!" Jane looked over at Maura, "I love you, and the best part about our trip to Paris, was the moment I realized that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you." Maura smiled "I love you too." Jane took another sip of her wine "this is helping my back and my legs, thank you. I couldn't believe the reaction we got when we came home." Maura smiled, "I was just relieved you did come home, I really thought you were going to move to Quantico. The other stuff didn't matter, we were going to be together." Jane looked at her " as soon as you told me how you felt, there was know way that I could take that job. My place was with you." Maura sipped her wine and now she looked as though she was lost in her thoughts "I was really scared to say anything, because I was not sure how you were going to react, but with your move to Quantico looming I knew I had to risk it." Jane smiled "I am so glad you took the risk."

Maura had gone back downstairs to the kitchen to see if there was something she could make for Jane's supper. Maura was an excellent cook who often surprised herself with what she could just throw together from leftovers and the odds and ends in a refrigerator. Jane slipped on her pajamas and robe and proceeded down to the dining room. " Jane, why don't you pour us some more wine, your supper is almost ready." Jane poured two more glasses of wine. "Why did we wait seven years?" Maura was plating the food as she spoke " I thought about that for a long time, and I don't think we waited seven years. You have to admit we were a lot closer than friends for a long time before we went to Paris." Jane finished pouring the wine "I think we both knew that this trip was to sort out our relationship, though we were both scared to admit it. I think we needed a deadline." Jane paused for a moment. "So we come back from Paris, everything I own has been shipped to Virginia, my townhouse has been sublet to my brother, I have no job, and to top it off my mother wouldn't speak to me." Maura walked in with the plate of food "I told you I would have been happy to move to Paris. We could have had a magistrate wedding and lived the life of American expats, sipping wine in left bank cafe's as I wrote my novel." Jane looked at her "You did say that. If we had turned around and gone back to Paris, I'd never have been shot." Maura nodded "but you would've broken with your family and the damage, at that point, would have been unrepairable." Jane nodded "I never in a million years would've thought the reaction to our coming out would be so horrible." Maura smiled "well you probably shouldn't have told Angela over Skype. How's your supper?" Jane took a bite of the chicken breast, " it's spectacular Maura, spectacular. Now wait a minute, as I recall, and I do believe I recall this correctly, I wasn't going to say a word about our relationship to her. We were only going to tell her that I decided against taking the position with the FBI and that I was coming back to Boston. We were going to tell my family about our relationship in person, after we got home. But what happened, Maura?" Maura laughed at Jane's dramatic voice "Well, maybe something tipped Angela off because she certainly was suspicious." Jane looked at Maura and smiled," Well, maybe it was when you kissed me. Maybe, kissing me right there on camera, had something to do with it." Maura sipped her wine and smiled "Maybe."


	2. Chapter 2

The Anniversary to Remember- Chapter Two

Maura finished putting her luggage in the trunk of the SUV. She was happy that Jane had relented and agreed to take Maura's Mercedes instead of her Mini-Cooper. Maura liked Jane's car when they were in the city, but for a long drive, such as this drive to Vermont, she preferred her Mercedes GLA. She walked back into the house and could hear Jane was still upstairs. "Jane, do you have anything ready to go down to the car?" Maura went upstairs and found Jane in their bedroom where she was struggling with the zipper of her overstuffed suitcase. "Jane, we're not running away from home, we are coming back you know." Jane tugged at the zipper a few more times, her frustration all the more evident. "Okay, Maura you're going to have to sit on it." Maura just looked at Jane with a blank stare, but Jane continued "come on Maura, just hop up here and sit on the suitcase." Maura laughed as she perched herself on top of the suitcase. Jane tugged again on the zipper and it finally closed. "Thanks Maura, I'm all packed." Maura slid off the suitcase and gave Jane a hug. "Well then, I will get this down to the car. As I do that, why don't you get Alice. All her stuff is already packed." Jane went into the nursery and picked up Alice and placed her in the baby carrier and secured all the straps. Jane grabbed the large diaper bag and picked up Alice and proceeded to the stairs, where Maura was waiting for her to take Alice. "Well we need to get going so we can drop Alice off at Angela's and then get on the road to Vermont." Jane proceeded downstairs and climbed into the passenger seat of Maura's SUV. She was happy that Maura was driving as the pain was bad this morning, she had pushed herself to hard yesterday, and as frequently happens ends up paying the price the next day. Maura looked at Jane and could tell she was in pain. "Did you remember to pack your pain medication?" Jane nodded and Maura continued " on a scale of one to ten how severe is the pain?" Jane thought for a moment, "it's at least a five." Maura calculated that Jane always minimized her pain so assumed that it was likely a six " I think you need to take one of your PRN tramadol pills." Maura was ready for resistance but their was none, so we're at a seven. "Jane, do we need to call your pain management doctor?" Jane shook her head "I'll be fine, let's get going." Maura glared at Jane, "It's a long ride, I'm sure if we call your doctor she'll prescribe something..." Jane interrupted Maura "I don't want to spend the whole weekend sedated and that's what will happen if we call my doctor." Maura nodded and started the car and started towards Angela's.

Jane looked over at Maura, "so when we landed at Logan, I knew we were in for trouble. Ma wasn't there waiting for us and Frankie and Tommy were nowhere to be seen." Maura smiled "we had to take a taxi, and then when we get home only to find that Angela had moved out." Jane laughed "poor Tommy! Well the only thing that seemed to work itself out that first week back from Paris was my job and of course my discovery of your love of Tiffany's." Maura turned off into Angela's neighborhood "well I figured you'd eventually get the hint." Jane smiled "opening my computer to Tiffany's webpage for engagement rings, that's a real subtle hint! Well getting my job back and a promotion to sergeant meant I could afford it." Maura turned down a side street, "What was the deal with the promotion again?" Jane thought for a moment "Well it was tied to my new assignment that I pass the sergeant exam. Technically I hadn't separated from the BPD yet since I was still considered on leave because I had one week of vacation days left that I was going to use for the move to Virginia. So after talking with Lieutenant Cavennah he made some calls and was able to pull my resignation. Then he sprang the sergeant exam on me because there was this new joint taskforce that I was being considered for now that I was back, and I would need to be a sergeant to serve on it. The Joint Taskforce On Organized Crime aka The Gangbusters!" Maura rounded the corner to Angela's street "I was really proud of you! You had three days to study and you passed an exam that takes many people several tries before they pass it." Jane smiled "I remember stopping by the Dirty Robber the day after passing the exam and seeing first thing he said as I walked through the door was where is your better half! So I knew he had been talking with Ma, but he wasn't taking sides, he congratulated me, and said I better treat you right." Maura smiled, she had never heard this part of Jane's talk with Vince before and Jane continued "So, I told Vince, about returning to BPD and my promotion, and he said this taskforce would make me a lieutenant by the time it wrapped up and put me on a fast track to captain. Then I showed him the ring." Maura pulled into Angela and Ron's driveway. Angela saw Maura and Jane pull in, and walked outside to greet them. She happily helped Maura with her granddaughter and carried in the large diaper bag for her. "Now you two have a good time this weekend and don't worry about Alice, we're going to have so much fun together!" Maura smiled as she gave Angela the obligatory list of phone numbers. "Maura, she'll be fine, now get going or you and Janie are going to hit traffic." Maura was back in the car and they were finally on the road to Vermont.

Maura smiled in a playful way "okay, so I'm driving, you know what your job is don't you? " Jane looked over at Maura as she pulled onto the interstate "navigator?" Maura laughed "no silly, tunes! You're in charge of the music. Now get to work and put on some good driving music!" Jane reached into her pocket and took out her smart phone and started to look for her play lists. Maura looked over and smiled "Jane, take a look on the back seat." Jane looked behind her and noticed an old CD case. "Is that my CD case, I haven't seen that in years." Maura nodded "Yes and as I recall you put together a driving mix for me, so where is it?" Jane looked through the CD's until she found the jewel case that contained the mix she put together for a road trip years before. Jane inserted the CD in the stereo and it filled the cockpit of the Mercedes SUV with music. Maura smiled and started singing along with the song "come on Jane, you know this song." Jane smiled and nodded then joined Maura in the refrain.

"It's amazing how supportive your mother is nowadays, when you consider how angry she was." Jane thought back "you know things are bad with my mother when she won't speak to you, and will only write notes." Maura shot Jane a look "so that's why she wrote you a letter?" Jane nodded, "Yep, actually the fact that she wrote a letter means we took this to entirely new stratospheric level." There was a long silence "Jane you never told me what she said." Jane thought about it for a moment "it was hurtful, but she has taken it all back and apologized, so..." Maura realized that she may have touched on a sore point "I'm sorry Jane." Jane looked over at Maura "No, it's okay, she was really angry, so after several days of not speaking to me she writes this letter and sends Tommy over to deliver it. In it she said I was the biggest disappointment in her life. It was like she didn't even have a daughter at all. She pointed out how as a child I was always a tomboy and how she always thought there was something wrong with me. She hated the fact that I became a police officer, instead of finding a man and getting married and raising a family. And now she said the fact that I could publicly humiliate her by doing this just proves that I am sick and she wanted nothing more to do with me." After a moment Jane added "I really felt like I lost my entire family." Maura saw a sign for a rest area ahead " Jane there is a rest stop coming up, do you want to stop? Did you ever consider ending our relationship, and not marrying me?" Jane looked over at Maura " Yes, No, I mean yes, let's stop at the rest stop and no I never for a moment thought about not marrying you."

It felt good to stand after several hours in the car. Jane knew Maura had been upset by hearing about the letter that Angela had written. She had deliberately kept from showing it to her at the time, and even now years later she could tell it hurt her to think that Angela could say such things about the woman she loved. "I told you about stopping by the Dirty Robber and seeing Vince, the day after passing my exam. Well may main reason for stopping was to arrange our engagement party. This was the day after I received my mother's letter. I never for a moment thought that marrying you was a mistake. What I thought was my mother was being her typical overbearing self, but she had pushed things to far this time." Maura hugged Jane "I thought you and Angela were going to start a bar fight!" Jane laughed "So did Vince! Well I was happy that Frankie and Tommy came to the party and brought Ma, I think they were hoping she would stop being angry once we all were in the same room, and that we'd reconcile once she saw how happy we were." Maura smiled "that had to be Frankie." Jane agreed. "I knew it wasn't going well when after not saying a word for almost an hour Ma suddenly said [so where are you two planning on getting married, the back of traffic court? Because Father Joe won't marry you. As far as he's concerned you're going to Hell!]" Maura smiled "I knew things weren't going well when you responded by saying [don't worry Maura and I are just going to fly to Vegas and get married by an Elvis impersonator!] You had to know that she wasn't going to like that." Jane just shook her head "well after she said that we were going to Hell I really didn't care." Maura nodded "but I could see that she felt hurt, and that she was lashing out more out of a sense of woundedness." Jane agreed "I know, but she doesn't realize how she hurts the people she lashes out at." Maura helped Jane back into the car and they proceeded to get back onto the highway and crossed into Vermont. Maura smiled as she glanced down at her hand "you know you picked out a beautiful ring."


	3. Chapter 3

The Anniversary to Remember Chapter Three

Maura pulled into the driveway of the Stratford Inn "Jane wake-up we're here!" Jane roused herself and looked around. She could see that they had already pulled off the main road and were now heading up the little lane to the large early nineteenth century inn where they had spent their honeymoon weekend seven years before. Maura parked the car and smiled as she jumped out of the cockpit and breathed in the crisp autumn mountain air. The leaves were already turning and the mountains were alive with the brightness of reds, oranges and browns as the mountains transitioned from summer to fall. Maura helped Jane out of the Mercedes SUV and looped her arm through Jane's as they proceeded to the front door and into the lobby of the famed New England Inn. Dick, the innkeeper and his wife Joanna had owned the inn for nearly thirty five years and over the years had transformed the sleepy little inn into one of the premier destinations in Vermont. Besides being a celebrated innkeeper, Dick Loudon was also a friend of Arthur and Constance Isles. So, just as he did seven years ago, he made sure that the honeymoon suite was, in perfect condition and that the staff knew these guests were friends of the family and were to be given that extra special bit of attention. As they signed the registry and collected the keys Maura turned to Jane "I am so glad my mother recommended we come here." Jane mused about it for a moment "as I recall it wasn't really a recommendation. It was more like an ultimatum after you told her we couldn't go away for a honeymoon because of my new job." Maura smiled "well she asked if we could at least go away for a weekend, and after I said yes she had Arthur call Dick and before you knew it we were going to Vermont for our honeymoon."

Maura and Jane both smiled as they unlocked the door to the honeymoon suite. The room had been refurbished over the years, but many of the antiques including the bed frame were still there. Maura ran to the windows and drew back the drapes "Ohhhh look at that view! I absolutely love this room." Jane walked over and stood beside her and admired the view. "I am so glad we came." Maura looked over at Jane "I'm glad we came too. Now pour us something to drink as I unpack." Jane looked over at the table and noticed a gift basket of fruit and cheese which also included a bottle of wine, she noted the card that came with it was from Constance. Jane opened the bottle of wine and poured two glasses. "Maura, the wine is from Constance." Maura took a sip from her glass "mmmm, this wine is from that local winery." Jane took a sip, and then looked at the bottle "I do believe you're right." Just then the phone rang and Jane answered the phone "Okay, thank you." Jane put the receiver back down in the cradle of the phone. "That was Joanna confirming our dinner reservation for tonight at les Bons Amis." Maura laid back on the bed " Oh yes! les Bons Amis I don't think you will find better French cousine short of traveling to Paris than at les Bons Amis." Jane smiled "that's why I had Joanna make the reservation."

Maura changed into her black Chanel dress and was fixing her hair and make up, while Jane was elegantly dressed in Christian Dior. "Maura I was scared about coming this weekend. In fact I actually hinted to Canon Wells that I wouldn't have been upset if he needed me to stay back and help this weekend." Maura set down her lipstick, "why would you do that?" Jane looked down at the floor and after a moment or two " our honeymoon trip, it was so amazing, I was so worried that I would ruin that memory for us that I thought that..." Maura smiled "you were being silly. How could you ruin that memory?" Jane looked at her "That night together, it was something special, that still sends shivers down my spine as I think about it, but I can't do that anymore, I mean not like that." Maura stood up and walked over to Jane and took her hands into her own. "Jane, I enjoy the time we spend together, and I have never been disappointed by the experience of being with you. Besides there is a lot more to intimacy then just the physical experience. What made that night so special for me was you." Jane smiled "that's basically what Canon Wells said." Maura looked at Jane "Oh really, and what else did he have to say?" Jane smiled "Well he said Mother don't forget to get her a gift! I forgot to get Mrs. Wells a gift for our seventh anniversary and I still heard about it on our fortyseventh." Maura laughed "Well the Canon is a smart man you should listen to him." Jane reached into her handbag "I did, happy anniversary." Maura opened the little blue box that contained a Tiffany & Co. Infinity bracelet. "Oh I love it! Thank you." Maura said as she slid the bracelet on her wrist. Jane picked up Maura's wrap I think it's time to go to dinner. Maura kissed Jane and smiled as they walked out to the car and drove to the restaurant.

The maitre d' led Maura and Jane to a table for two by the window. Maura looked at the wine list "Jane they have wonderful selection of French wines, but I really would like a bottle of sauvignon blanc from our favorite local winery." Jane suppressed a laugh and smiled "are we going to end up buying two bottles of their fruity wine to take back to our room like we did seven years ago?" Maura looked a little embarrassed "Well, maybe just one bottle." Maura ordered the sauvignon blanc and for hor d'oeuvres Escargot Beignet while Jane ordered Quiche au Rouquefort et aux Poireaux. The waiter brought out the wine and poured a glass for Jane and Maura and left the bottle. Maura took a sip of wine "Oh, that's nice! I am so glad my mother insisted we come here." Maura paused for a moment's reflection "I am also glad she insisted that we had our wedding in a church. A toast to Constance." Jane raised her glass " So Maura, how did that conversation with Constance come about?" Maura thought for a moment "Well it was the day after our engagement party at the Dirty Robber, and you were livid with Angela, after her statement that our wedding wouldn't be real if weren't married in a church. So I figured I should tell Constance what was going on. Then after telling her the whole story she surprised me she said [Well I agree with Jane's mother wholeheartedly, you two should be married in a church.] I couldn't believe she was agreeing with your mother. I wondered was this her way of saying I shouldn't get married?" Jane took a sip of wine as the waiter set her quiche in front of her. Maura continued "I told her we couldn't get married in the Catholic church, but she said [why would you want to get married in the Catholic church? You're an Episcopalian. Just like your father and the entire Isles family, they've all been members of the Episcopal Cathedral for years. Get married there!] Well you know Constance within fifteen minutes we had an appointment to talk about our wedding." Jane smiled "So that's how come you came downstairs saying we're going to church?" Maura nodded as she ate some escargot. The waiter came to take their dinner order and Maura ordered the Lamb Noisette, Jane ordered Poulet Chasseur and they both ordered Salade avec Laitue at Fines Herbs. "Well Maura, I find it strange to say now, but I was really nervous that Sunday morning when we walked into Saint Paul's. I mean I didn't know what they were going to say? My mother just told me I was going to Hell so I couldn't see this ending well." Maura nodded and poured some more wine "What surprised me was how nice everyone was, and when we met Anna and her partner Maggie, I knew we were in a safe place." Jane smiled "I really like Anna and Maggie." Maura smiled as she sipped her wine "I am thinking we're going to need two bottles of the fruity wine. I thought we were going to arrange a wedding venue, instead we found a home where we accepted for who we are."

Jane and Maura walked back into their bedroom. Maura was a little tipsy from all the wine at dinner, and Jane was happy to see she was enjoying herself. "Maura do you want me to light a fire?" Maura nodded "You need to help me out of this dress first." Jane and Maura changed out of their evening clothes and Jane lit the fireplace. "So we had the wedding date and we were going to be married at the cathedral, thanks to Constance, now we just needed to invite the guests. Unfortunately my family still seemed not to be talking to me." Jane was sitting on the couch and Maura snuggled beside her "play with my hair." Jane smiled as she ran her fingers gently through Maura's long hair "as we filled out those wedding invitations I really wondered if anyone would care to show up." Maura looked up at Jane "it feels nice when you play with my hair." Jane thought back for a few moments "When it came time to fill out my mother's invitation I wrote a personal note to her."

Please Ma,

I really hope you will be there for the most special day in my life.

I will love you always!

Jane

Maura sat up, "I didn't mail her invitation." Jane looked shocked, but before Jane could say anything Maura continued "I hand delivered it. I drove over to the Dirty Robber when I knew she was working." Jane looked over at Maura "what happened?" Maura stood up and walked over to the table and opened one of the bottles of wine. "Well, she wasn't pleasant. She accused me of lying to her about our relationship, and sneaking around behind her back. She said she was embarrassed both because she didn't know, and she honestly wondered if the reason you were a lesbian was because of something she did as you were growing up." Jane stood up and took the glass of wine she offered. "What did you say?" Maura thought for a moment "I told her that neither you or I lied to her, and I gave her the invitation. I told her it would be a serious mistake if she decided against attending the wedding and that she would destroy her relationship with you forever."

Jane smiled "Thank you. How come you never told me?" Maura smiled "I didn't want you to get more upset than you were already." Jane sat back down on the sofa and motioned for Maura to join her. "I was upset, until there was a knock at the door. I looked out the window before opening the door and saw that it was Frankie. I opened the door and I could see by the look on his face that he was nervous. He said hello and asked how I was doing, then he took out the wedding invitations [Janie, I just wanted to drop these off. Nina and I are coming and so is Tommy, just put him down as plus one.] I just hugged him." Maura smiled and Jane continued "Frankie said [Idon't know how to say this so I'll just say it You're my sister and I love you, and I will always love you. I love Maura, I have considered her to be another sister for a long time, so I hope you two are happy together. And well if you'd have me I would consider it to be an honor and a privilege to walk you down the aisle.] I hugged him and said yes!"


	4. Chapter 4

The Anniversary to Remember Chapter Four

"Jane, if I had a brother I wish he'd be just like Frankie!" Maura walked over to the bed and pulled back the quilt and draped it over three end of the footboard of the bed.

Jane smiled as she noticed Maura's subtle hint that she would like to move from in front of the fireplace to the bed. "Though you should be careful about what you wish for, because I could tell you a lot of stories about my brother, but every once and while he surprises you."

Jane walked over to the bed, "you looked so beautiful on our wedding day, that image of you in your wedding gown, is something I will remember to my dying day."

Maura smiled as she took off her robe and climbed into bed "Come to bed Jane."

Jane removed her robe and climbed into bed and Maura snuggled beside her. "You know Jane you were a beautiful bride yourself. Remember when we had the meeting with the priest to discuss the ceremony?"

Jane turned over so she was looking at Maura "Oh Frankie was so funny! He was trying so hard to not say anything wrong that everything he said just came out tongue tied."

Maura smiled "I thought he was being sweet, but I know this was awkward for him. He kept going back and forth about whether he was going to be the best man or maid of honor except he's not a maid, so did that make him the man of honor?"

Jane let out a sigh "he was pretty bad."

Maura looked into Jane's eyes "why did you decide against wearing a gown?"

Jane smiled "you remember I told you once my dream wedding would be at home plate in Fenway Park wearing a Red Sox jersey?"

Maura laughed, "I didn't think you were serious!"

Jane continued "well I probably was serious for a girl in junior high! The thing is the gown was never necessary to my dreams, but the gown was your dream so I wanted you to have your day. So I wore my uniform, and besides I got to show off my new sergeant stripes."

Maura was playing with Jane's hair "Well Constance was there, and Arthur to walk me down the aisle. Hope and Cailin who actually was my maid of honor."

Jane smiled "Tommy was there, and Vince and Kikii the only person who wasn't there was Ma. Yet Frankie was great, cracking jokes and just letting me know things were going to be okay. Then the music started, the people stood and you processed in on your father's arm, I will always remember you like that."

Maura smiled "Well I think you know why I always like you in your uniform. Did you see your mother come in?" Jane nodded " just as the organ began the overture Frankie spied her and pointed her out standing in the back of the church. I think she would have just stood there if Tommy didn't walk her down to her seat. I smiled at her but she just looked down."

Maura put her arms around Jane and drew her closer. "You and Frankie looked dashing in your dress blues, and I think he was relieved when you told him he was best man."

Jane looked nervously at Maura "I don't..." Maura smiled as she stroked her hair "relax I know, I am a doctor, your injury has left you with decreased mobility and a lessening of sensation below your injury site. It is hard for you, I know, and I don't need for us to try and recreate our honeymoon night. I just need you here by my side."

Jane kissed Maura passionately " I just don't want to disappoint you." Maura kissed Jane back "You never disappoint me."

Maura laughed as she looked into Jane's eyes "Tell the truth please, the canopy of steel and the bagpipes as we left the church was that your idea or Frankie." Jane smiled "That was all Vince, including the smack on your rump with the sword welcoming you to the force." Maura kissed Jane on the lips and Jane allowed her lips to part slightly so their tongues could explore each other passionately as they collapsed into each other's arms.

Maura and Jane were snuggling each other toward morning when Maura's mobile phone began ringing. She reached for the phone which was on the nightstand, and glanced at the number before deciding to answer. "Hello, this is Dr. Isles. Oh, hello Canon Wells, I think you dialed the wrong number, but Jane is right here let me get her for you."

Canon Wells quickly interjected "no, I need to talk to don't want to upset Mother but I am at the hospital, Mother Jane's mother was just rushed to the emergency room. They think she had a stroke."

Maura shot up in bed " Is she okay! And she was watching Alice..."

The venerable old Canon cut her off "Mrs. Wells and I are sitting with Alice until your sister can get here. Angela's husband is driving back from Providence where he was at a medical conference. I'm just glad the police found your list of phone numbers and called me."

Maura took in the information "Thank you Canon, we're heading back immediately. Please have my sister call me as soon as she gets there."

Canon Wells replied "I most certainly will! Please tell Mother that I will be praying for her. Traveling Mercies."

Maura smiled at the genuine concern Canon Wells shows for Jane. "I will, goodbye Canon, we'll see you in a few hours.

Maura nudged Jane "You need to wake-up! That was Canon Wells... Jane it's about Angela, she may have had a stroke." Jane sat there in the middle of the bed her knees drawn up close to her chin as she rapped her arms around her legs. Tears ran down her face, as Maura hugged her and rocked her in a soothing manner. "Jane, you need to take a quick shower and get dressed as I pack, then I'll clean up as you check us out."

Jane nodded, then she turned and looked into Maria's eyes "Maura, she's going to die, isn't she?" Maura looked down "I can't tell you, I'm waiting for Cailin to call, she'll know the questions to ask... but right now, I don't know."


	5. Chapter 5

The Anniversary to Remember Chapter Five

Maura was driving terrifyingly fast for her, but agonizing slow for Jane.

Maura looked over at Jane and could see that she was absorbed in her thoughts. The silence was becoming oppressive and weighing heavily on both of them, until finally Maura had to break through the dark cloud that was settling in.

"Jane you know I won't guess, but after speaking with Cailin I can say that I am cautiously optimistic. She said that she was able to speak with the neurologist who told her that it was an ischemic stroke and that the paramedics got her to the hospital in time for the Emergency Department doctors to administer tPA, which is a strong clotbusting drug that can reverse an ischemic stroke. So Jane it's serious, but I feel better about things than I did an hour ago."

Jane knew that Maura was trying to reassure her "Thanks, I just can't stand the fact that I'm not there with her, that she's alone."

Maura glanced over at Jane and noticed that she was staring at her mobile phone which she cradled in her lap. "Just call him!"

Jane looked over at Maura "Frankie said he'd call back as soon as he knew something..." Maura interjected "Jane, just call him, it's okay!"

Jane went to her contact list and dialed her brother's mobile "Frankie, it's me, Jane. We're on the interstate and just about ready to cross back into Massachusetts. Any more news on Ma?"

There was a long pause as Frankie updated Jane on Angela's condition "Maura, he said that they took her for a CT scan." Maura nodded "that's protocol."

"Okay Frankie please tell Ma that I love her! And that I will be there soon." Jane ended the call. "He had to go, they were bringing her back from the scan."

Silence returned to the car for a few long minutes. "Maura, after our wedding I really thought I lost my relationship with my mother. Yet, she took the initiative to repair the rift, and over the years she has tried really hard to overcome her own prejudices. I still have her in my life and that was her gift to me. I never thanked her, and I never apologized for the things I said to her, how I hurt her."

Maura smiled "Jane, she knows that you love her. Trust me, she moved past all that a long time ago."

There was a long pause as if Jane was waiting for Maura to say more. "How do you know?"

Maura thought for a moment before she continued "how much do you remember about the shooting?"

Seven years ago-

Sergeant Jane Rizzoli-Isles stood in the middle of the BPD crime lab intently listening to the report from the crime scene coming across her mobile phone. "Are you sure? So they brought in a pro, but there is nothing to identify him? Okay keep me posted, we're relocating the target to the safehouse now."

Jane hung up the phone and returned it to her belt. "Maura, we got to move, now! The itel from the raid confirmed what our informant told us, that the Mullen gang and the Charlestown mob have united to try to unseat Patty Doyle's control of the Winter Hill gang from prison, and thereby his control of the whole New England mob. Your name is at the top of the hit list!"

Maura continued to diligently focus on her samples "Jane I need another twenty minutes. Hopefully these samples can give us the name of our victim, and if we're lucky the FBI database then might be able to give us a link between the victim and the shooter leading to the name of the person who is coming to kill me."

Jane shot Maura a cross-eyed glanced "Okay, twenty minutes and then we got to go!" Maura worked on, unphased by Jane's warnings.

Jane's phone rang again "Rizzoli-Isles What? Are you absolutely certain? Okay have the other SUV's meet us according to protocol, we're moving right now!"

Jane dialed Frankie "We can't wait any longer he may already be in the building. I need two uniforms down here in the lab now, and make sure you know them! We'll be coming out the side entrance, so meet us with the SUV in the alley on the west side in five minutes."

Maura looked up "Jane I..." Jane interrupted "The hit man is in the building, we're leaving as soon as the uniforms get here."

Maura nodded "Well I never could have imagined we'd come back from our honeymoon to the middle of a mob war!"

The uniformed officers arrived and Jane gave them instructions. Jane took point as they moved down the hall to the west entrance, which was a service entrance for the morgue and crime lab that opened into an alley that served as a loading zone. Jane dialed Frankie "We're at the door and are coming out now."

Jane returned her phone to her belt and drew her pistol "Maura we move directly to the SUV, don't stop for anything, understood?" Maura nodded, and Jane went through the door into the alley. A uniform officer followed with Maura in tow and the other officer brought up the rear.

Frankie parked the black unmarked SUV at the end of the alley poised for a quick getaway. He saw Jane leading the party through the alleyway toward his position then he noticed Jane stop and look up towards her right.

Maura heard Jane scream "GUN!" and saw her pivot to throw herself on her.

The bullet had already struck Jane's body by the time Maura heard the rapport of the big-bore rifle. Jane's limp, seemingly lifeless body was thrown forward by the kinetic energy of the impact and into Maura who instinctively wrapped her arms around her to break Jane's fall.

The uniform officers began firing in the direction of where the shot apparently came from. One of the officers reached down and grabbed Maura by the shoulder in an effort to move her back toward the doorway "Leave her! She's dead!"

Frankie was frozen in horror at the scene that erupted in front of him. He saw his sister drop like a rag doll and watched as the officers returned fire at the rooftop of the building next to the police precinct. He exited the vehicle and immediately drew his pistol while at the same time dialing dispatch "Officer down! Repeat officer down! Alley adjacent to west entrance to police precinct. We need an ambulance and a tactical team stat!

Maura pushed off the officer who attempted to pull her away from Jane. She checked for vital signs "Oh no! Oh GOD, NO! Frankie she's not breathing!" Maura immediately began rescue breathing and chest compressions as she knelt over Jane in an ever widening pool of blood.

The ambulance sped through traffic. Maura rode in the back with Jane and a paramedic while Frankie sat up front with the driver. The paramedic continued to bag Jane as Maura performed chest compressions, finally they pulled into the trauma center. As they unloaded Jane from the ambulance a security guard and one of the paramedics lifted Maura up onto the stretcher so she could continue CPR as they wheeled Jane through the emergency department to the trauma bay.

There must have already been twenty people waiting for them in the trauma bay. Doctors, advanced practitioners, nurses, respiratory therapists, radiologists, even a social worker and the hospital chaplain they were all there and they all had a role to play in trying to save a life. The paramedic began giving report, yelling it out in a booming voice so everyone in the bay could hear what was known about the injury and the treatment given in the field. Two nurses pulled an exhausted Dr. Maura Isles from on top of Jane so another nurse could continue the chest compressions.

The senior attending trauma surgeon entered the bay while an overhead page was heard "Attention ED lockdown now in effect! Repeat, ED lockdown is now in effect!" He glanced at the monitor "What do we got?" One of the NP's responded GSW large caliber rifle, she's a police officer, she's been coding since she arrived."

The attending said "alright people listen up! I want all the trauma blood loaded into the rapid infuser, Charge, call a code crimson, we're going to need everything the blood bank can give us! Move it!" On the wall of the trauma bay is a direct phone to the operating room. Everyone could hear its distinct ring, a nurse answered the phone "Doctor? They want to know our ETA?"

The veteran trauma surgeon was already scrubbing "No time! Tell them I'm opening her up in the bay and to get their butts down here! Get me a sterile gown and gloves, rib spreaders and a surgical kit. Do we have some x-rays yet?"

Maura looked on in horror as the chaplain and social worker tried to get her out of the bay "OH MY GOD! NO, PLEASE NO!"

The surgeon looked over at Maura, "Who the Hell let the coroner in here! She's not ready for your slab yet. Now get the Hell out of my bay!"

Maura felt her legs go out from under her as she left the bay. The chaplain caught her before she fell and a nurse helped the chaplain ease her into a wheelchair. Frankie came running over from where he had been coordinating with the hospital supervisor and director of security, and knelt by Maura. "I'm here. Maura, I'm here." Looking at the nurse, "is my sister dead?" The nurse shook her head "No." Frankie held Maura's hand "I sent a car for Ma, she'll be here soon." They moved Maura to a private consultation room, and the well meaning chaplain brought her some coffee and a blanket, but all Maura wanted to do was cry, but she couldn't, she was to numb.

It felt like an eternity, the time she spent sitting there alone, only punctuated by the occasional inquiry of the good natured chaplain as to her well-being or the questions about Jane's medical history from the social worker. Maura answered the questions and sipped the bitter hospital coffee that grew as cold in the cup as Jane's skin had felt to the touch. Now she was alone.

The door to the consultation room opened and in silence in walked Angela. She looked at Maura, the woman who loved her daughter, drenched with her blood and ran across the room to her. Maura stood up and they embraced. The tears streamed down both their faces as the stood there hugging each other for a long, long while. Maura finally spoke "You, know I'm mad at you! Very, very, mad at you! For the things you said, and most of all for leaving both of us when we needed a mother!"

Angela placed her hands on Maura's cheeks "I'm sorry, I'm a fool. I love Jane, she's my daughter, and I'm proud of her for the woman she has become. And I love you Maura, and I know Jane loves you, and that the two of you are happy together. So it was hard for me, because I had to let go of so many dreams I had for Jane, but I have, and that has made room for new dreams I can have for both of you. If you'll let me."

Maura was silent and Angela took the silence for anger. "I know I deserve your anger. If it's okay, I am going to ask for an update on Jane's condition, and then I'll wait in the cafeteria until I can see her." Angela turned and began to walk towards the door "Maura, I hope you can forgive me, if not now, then sometime."

Maura reached out "WAIT! Don't go! I'm so scared." Angela turned back to Maura and put her arms around her as they both sat on the waiting room couch together. "I'm here for you Maura, and I'm here for Jane, both of you together are my daughters and I'm here to support you no matter what."

Maura looked at her mother in law who was just as scared as she was "I'm going to call our church and send for a priest." Angela nodded and began to cry. "I'm happy she found some joy in this life."

Present Day

"So Jane, Angela knows you love her, she's proud of you, and of everything you have accomplished, and while she may be bossy and overbearing at times, she cares about you. Most importantly she knows that you care about her."

Maura continued driving down the road until she saw the sign for the rest stop. "I'm pulling in for a few minutes, so we can stretch our legs."

Jane contemplated in silence, everything Maura had told her, "I can't loose her yet. Not now." Maura gave Jane a hug "something tells me Angela Rizzoli is to set in her ways to go anywhere she's not ready to go to! So I think we have plenty of time."

Jane smiled "Maura you remember that picture I have on my desk of me and Ma, from when I was in the hospital?" Maura nodded.

Jane thought about the picture "I was in the ICU and you had just given me this cross and you were crying because I guess they had given you more bad news, and then Angela came in and hugged me, and hugged you and then I knew that I still had a mom. That's when you took that picture of us together, and that's why it's on my desk. The day I got my Ma back."

Maura smiled "Jane, we should get back on the road and we're still several hours from Boston." Jane nodded "Thank you Maura, I couldn't do this without you."


	6. Chapter 6

The Anniversary to Remember Chapter Six

Author's note- I'm sorry about the delay in publishing this chapter, but Christmas is a busy season!

Maura maneuvered the Mercedes SUV through the side streets of Boston, while Jane spoke with her brother Frankie on her mobile phone. "Yeah we're almost there, about another twenty minutes. Okay, we'll look for you in the lobby." Jane hung up, and looked over at Maura. The look of worry on Jane's face was palpable. "Ma is in the ICU, and they're taking her for another CT scan." Maura slid her hand over to hold Jane's "The CT scan in and of itself is routine after a stroke, and I am not surprised that they have her in an ICU. Don't get me wrong the consequences of a stroke can be severe, but it's the right type of stroke for an early intervention to be effective, and they got her to the hospital in time so I'm optimistic." They drove for several more minutes until they saw the signs for the hospital that directed them to the visitors parking deck. Jane was out of the car and heading to the elevator even before Maura had shut off the engine. Maura quickly caught up to Jane and they both took the elevator to the lobby where Frankie was waiting for them.

Jane hugged her brother. "Any more news?"

Frankie hugged her back " No, nothing yet. Hi Maura." Frankie walked over and hugged his sister in law. Nodding toward Jane he said, "has she been okay?"

Maura nodded "Where's Alice?"

Frankie assured her "Cailin has Alice with her, they went back to your house a few hours ago. She said you can call her."

Maura looked relieved "Thanks Frankie, I'll give her a call when we get upstairs." They took the elevator to the ICU and walked into the waiting room. Nina immediately ran over and gave Jane a hug, and Tommy came over and greeted Maura. Jane noticed that Vince was there and sitting with Canon Wells and his wife. Ron came over and greeted Jane and Maura as well saying that he was waiting for the neurologist to come and speak with him.

Jane smiled at Canon Wells as she sat down. "I'm glad you're here Mother, I was just telling Vince about the first time I met Angela." Jane looked confused "you mean the first time she worshipped at Saint Andrew's?"

The old canon let out a laugh "No, no, I was going to tell him about the FIRST TIME. See Vince we are blessed to be in the presence of an Episcopal Divinity School legend, the coach of the only EDS team to win the Common Cup at Luther Bowl!"

Jane looked embarrassed at the mention of the game, " Ugh, I haven't thought about that game in years, but that's right she was part of the pep squad."

The Canon laughed " Our team is called the Paladins and our mascot is St. George, so she came dressed as a dragon."

Vince laughed at the thought at Angela in a dragon costume. "So who were you playing?"

Jane shook her head as she realized she had to tell the story now "Luther Bowl is a flag football tournament that has been hosted by Gettysburg Seminary for over fifty years. It used to be only Lutheran seminaries that participated, but with the full communion agreement between the Lutherans and the Episcopal Church, they invited the Episcopal seminaries to join the tournament."

Vince looked at Jane "So, flag football, what's the catch?"

Jane smiled "Well, by the second play it turns into full tackle. It is the most violent football game I have ever seen!"

Maura walked over by Jane, sliding her phone back in her purse, "Canon Wells, I want to thank you and Mrs Wells for taking care of Alice until Cailin could get here. I just spoke with her, and she told me about everything you did, thank you!"

Canon Wells quickly replied "Oh it was our pleasure! She's a delight an absolute delight to care for! Now Vince, you're doubly blessed, being in the presence of Dizzy Isles who scored the winning touch down!"

Maura hadn't heard that nickname in five years not since the game. "I ran the wrong way in practice, so Jack nicknamed me Dizzy, and it stuck."

Canon Wells was enjoying the flood of memories, reliving the great day. "Dr. Jack Thorne! He was your defensive coordinator?"

Jane nodded "yes, in fact it was Jack's idea to field a team for the tournament. He was a retired Navy chaplain and was the seminary's new professor of pastoral care and counseling. He had played in the game when he was a seminarian,and wanted to restart the tradition at EDS."

Canon Wells turned to Vince "You would have liked Jack, he was a great professor, and he put together a great defensive line!"

Maura remained silent as the story turned to Jack, and she tried desperately to maintain a pleasant smile on her face to hide the feelings of awkwardness that were selling up within her.

Jane smiled "Yeah, he fielded a good defense, but our offense came together, and did it when it counted. So Vince, I'm sure the good Canon will not be happy until I retell the story of EDS grid iron glory. So we beat Virginia Theological Seminary in our opening game, the Fighting Friars , then we took on Lutheran Theological Seminary at Philadelphia, their team, the Philistines, was tough but we pulled through to play the General Theological Seminary Nephilium for a shot at the championship title."

Vince looked at Maura "and Jane talked you into this?"

Maura smiled " No I volunteered."

Jane interjected "I thought Jack talked you into playing?"

Maura looked over at Jane "yes, he suggested it when I spoke to him about my concerns, about whether it was safe for you to be involved? He said I needed to stop trying to turn you into veal and let you live again. Then he invited me to come to practice so I could watch you become you again. I took it the extra step."

Jane continued "So the championship game was against the Lutheran School of Theology at Chicago, the Heretics."

Canon Wells was excited that Jane was getting to the heart of the matter "They were ferocious! And were some of the most dirtiest, cutthroat, players I have ever seen at Luther Bowl."

Jane smiled "remember when we played the fire department team in the BPD vs BFD championship game? Well this was worse!"

Vince was amazed "that was dirty game! We had people end up in the hospital."

Maura interjected "Three, we had three end up in the hospital."

Jane continued "we scored first, but they came right back and knocked one of our wide receivers! After that they ran up a seventeen point lead by the half."

"Wow!" Vince was amazed. "They just hammered the kid?"

"Yeah, our team was pretty demoralized at that point, but I wasn't ready to throw in the towel. We gathered by the sidelines, and before we even went over any plays or the strategy for the second half I congratulated them on their three wins that brought them here to this game. I told them a game like this is a once in a lifetime experience and you need to play this coming half that way, it's once in a lifetime, no regrets. Leave it all on the field, win, loose or draw, you should have no regrets because you gave everything you got."

Canon Wells was excited and interrupted "Mother you're not doing it justice! Vince she was inspiring like Caesar before the battle of Alesia. It was her inspiration that turned the tide."

Jane continued "I told Jack if we're going to have a chance at this he needed to shut their offense down, it was time for some good old-fashioned smash mouth football. Hit em hard and hit em often!"

Canon Wells jumped in "that's the spirit!"

Jane smiled and went on "So things went according to plan we marched the ball down the field on our first possession and scored. Jack's defense held and we were in possession again but we weren't making any head way and so on fourth down I did something risky, I called for an on sides kick."

Canon Wells couldn't hide his enthusiasm "Vince it was brilliant, no one would expect an on sides kick this early, they were so confused, and then when ole Dizzy here recovered the ball!" Jane smiled but Maura looked embarrassed, and Jane wondered if it was all the attention or whether it was something else, like Jack.

Jane continued "Well thanks to Maura, or should I say Dizzy, we had excellent field position, and quickly scored making it a three point game. Now we just had to get the ball back with some time left on the clock, and well our defense delivered, they recovered a fumble and were able to run it down to the Heretics forty."

Canon Wells added "When our Paladins offense ran back onto the field, we all knew this was going to decide the game, it was electrifying, the crowd was going wild!"

Maura smiled "it was thrilling, and the noise was deafening. Chicago was playing even more aggressive than they had been, but they left a man open and our quarterback connected and that put us inside their ten."

Canon Wells stood up "so Vince we're at the seven, Mother calls for the run, bam! Maybe a yard on the play. Second play the quarterback calls audible and let's off with a shovel pass to one of the backs and we're at the two! The crowd is on their feet and our pep squad is firing them up as they're waving flags and ringing cow bells!"

Jane looked over at the Canon "I always thought you were a soccer fan?"

The canon proudly replied "well, Mother you'll be happy to know that I played rugby at Cambridge!"

Jane continued "it was third down, I had one shot at this, because fourth down I'd have to bring out my kicker and go for the field goal and then we're in overtime. So I called for heavy jumbo!"

Vince smiled "everyone blocking except the halfback who runs in behind the blockers! And let me guess Maura was a halfback."

Canon Wells interjected "right before the play Jack ran over to the sidelines and called out last play! Get loud!" So I grabbed our Mascot and Mrs Rizzoli, our green Dragon and I went in front of the stands saying [It's time for the Church of England fight song!] and began with the first few words of Jerusalem, And did those feet in Ancient times...and the whole stand erupted with ...walk upon England's Pastures green?"

Maura smiled "it was, surreal all I could hear are the words to Jerusalem as I ran forward and slammed into this Chicago player stiff arming her out of the way, then someone came for my legs but I jumped over him and threw myself sideways through a gap that had opened up. Next thing you know I was at the bottom of a pile of Chicago players, but I was in the endzone and I wasn't letting go of the ball."

Canon Wells added " see Vince what did I tell you EDS legends, both of them!"

Jane stood up "Well this has been fun but I better see if there's anymore news about Ma."

Canon Wells nodded "Oh Mother, whatever happened to Jack?"

Jane stopped and turned "I am not sure, why don't you ask Maura? I think he was more interested in keeping a correspondence going with her than me."

Maura winced inside at the remark and prayed no one thought to deeply about Jane's remarks.

Maura followed Jane down the corridor "Jane can we talk for a moment?"

Jane stopped and turned to face Maura "I'd rather not. We've done a lot of remembering this weekend, but there are some memories that are best forgotten, and I think Jack Thorne is a memory that is best left in the past."

Maura's jaw dropped at the frankness of Jane's words "Jane, let me explain, I..."

Jane interrupted "Maura, I know about you and Jack. I may be crippled but I was a pretty good detective once, and I confronted Jack about it just before he left to return to the Navy, he said he was to blame. So don't insult me by pretending nothing happened."

Maura just stood there in silence, as a cold shiver went down her spine, like someone just walked on her grave.


	7. Chapter 7

The Anniversary to Remember Chapter Seven

Maura looked at Jane with such intensity "I would never ever lie to you! Yes, Jack and I became briefly involved on an emotional level, but I never slept with him. He was lonely, his wife having recently died from cancer, and I was lonely to, our relationship being in a dark place. I don't think you realize how horrible things were during those first few years after your shooting. It's not an excuse or a justification it's just what happened. If he told you anything else he's a liar!"

Jane calmly said "He told me he kissed you."

Maura nodded "Yes he kissed me, very passionately I might add, and it almost led to us being together, but when I thought of what I would be throwing away, my love for you, I said no! That's when it ended. Yes, he tried calling, and wrote a few letters, sent that Christmas Card, and now I know why you were all out of sorts after seeing it, but I never responded to him, it was over."

Jane looked at her and Maura could see the hurt, the pain she had tried to avoid for the past five years. "Why?"

Maura stood there, tears were now running down her cheeks "It's not like I planned it! I wasn't looking to have an affair or some kind of emotional entanglement, but we were both very lonely and we consoled each other, supported each other and offered each that intimacy that each of us were lacking in our lives. Jane after you were shot, you hadn't touched me in two years. I felt like I had become your nurse, not your wife. Then with the depression you slid into, and the suicide attempt, I felt like I had to walk on egg shells around you! Jack gave me an outlet for a brief moment to be me again, he was that brief glimmer of light in a life that had become enveloped in a perpetual darkness. Yet, I never stopped loving you, and I never cheated on you! When Jack kissed me and I realized where this would go, I said no and ended it."

Jane shook her head "I don't know what to say. I mean I knew something happened, but I always hoped I was wrong, that Jack had lied about kissing you, but to hear you say this. I..."

Frankie came down the corridor and saw Jane and Maura standing there in what appeared to be an intense conversation "Janie, we can go back and see Ma!

Jane looked at Maura and Maura just looked away "Go see Angela, we'll talk later."

Jane and Frankie walked into Angela's hospital room. Angela was lying in her hospital bed with an I.V. pole beside her with several bags of fluid hanging on it and running into a line going to her arm. Angela brightened up as she saw the two of them walk into her room. "What are you two doing here? You, you have work tomorrow! And, you, you're supposed to be in Vermont! Where's Maura?"

Jane winced at the question, "Maura is out in the waiting room, she sends her love. How are you doing?"

Angela shook her head "I don't know. I can't even remember how I got here. The doctors said I had a small stroke, and that's why I can't remember things and am having trouble moving my arm an my legs."

Frankie chimed in "Don't worry Ma, the doctors are saying you're going to be fine! That medicine they gave you in the Emergency Room it is like Drano for your brain! It knocked the clot right out of there! A few weeks in a stroke rehabilitation program and then some outpatient physical therapy, good as new!"

Jane nodded knowingly "That's right, good as new!"

Angela looked over at Frankie "Can you go and find Maura?" Frankie looked over at Jane, who just nodded. "I think she's in the waiting room." Frankie squeezed his mother's hand and walked out to find her.

Angela looked over at Jane, "They said I will need to be on blood thinners the rest of my life, and that it will be several months before they really know how much of the damage is permanent." Jane held her mother's hand. "I know. I'm here for you. Whatever it takes, I'm here for you."

Angela looked into Jane's eyes "Is this how you felt?"

Jane looked at her mother and swallowed hard "I just want you to know how much I love you, and how I appreciate everything you have done for me, and all the sacrifices you have made for me over the years. I am sorry if I haven't been the daughter you dreamt of having, and that I haven't lived up to your expectations, and also I forgive you for the times when you hurt me, because I know you never really meant to hurt me. I love you Ma!

Angela looked up at her daughter "Thank you, but listen here Jane Clementine Rizzoli, you are the daughter I have always dreamt of, and you have not only lived up to my expectations you have exceeded them, and don't you ever forget that. Now something is wrong, you and Maura are usually joined at the hip, now fess up, what did you do!"

Jane laughed "I should have known I couldn't hide anything from you, I guess you can say we had a fight. She told me about something that happened when we were at EDS and it upset me, and I said some things and now she's upset."

Angela looked at her daughter "Is it about Jack Thorne?"

Jane looked startled on hearing the name "Yes, but how did you know?"

Angela squeezed Jane's hand "Because, she told me about Jack five years ago, and I told her to break things off with him and to never ever tell you about this."

Jane was shocked "She told you?"

Angela nodded "She told me the whole story, about how Jack stopped by to drop something off for you, but when Maura told him you weren't home they started talking and how she offered him some wine and finally how he kissed her. She was confused, and upset and needed someone to talk to. We both agreed this would hurt you so we decided that it would be for the best if she just ended things with Jack and never said anything to you about it. Jane, you were not yourself back then, we did it to protect you. I believe her when she says nothing happened, and you should to, now move on."


	8. Chapter 8

The Anniversary to Remember Chapter Eight

Maura sat alone at the end of the hospital corridor, she was crying, and fearful that she may have irrevocably damaged the one relationship that means more to her than life itself. She did not know how long she sat there by herself, minutes, hours it all seemed to be lost in waves of guilt and shame. Finally though her solitude was ended by the sound of a familiar and gentle voice. "Dear One, there you are. I've been looking all over for you." It was Canon Wells "You've been crying, what's wrong?"

Maura looked into the comforting eyes of the venerable old priest "Oh Canon Wells, Jane hates me! I betrayed her trust, now she knows all about it and she'll never forgive me!"

Canon Wells sat down beside her and reached inside his coat pocket and produced his handkerchief and offered it to her "Maybe I can help. Why don't you tell me what happened?"

Maura dried her eyes "This happened five years ago when we were at EDS, during her first year, what you call the Junior year. I became involved briefly with one of her professors, Jack Thorne, and I never told her Well she found out tonight and she's very hurt and angry with me."

Canon Wells nodded intently to show he was listening " By involved do you mean in a sexual way?"

Maura shook her head "No, absolutely no! It was progressing toward that, but when he kissed me and I realized what that would mean, and how I would harm Jane, I said no and ended the relationship."

Canon Wells nodded again "So this relationship was more an emotional connection and entanglement than physical. Hmm So why didn't you tell her back then? This seems a case were as they say the cover-up is worse than the crime."

Maura nodded "You know about what happened to Jane?"

Canon Wells interjected "I am very familiar with what happened, don't forget I was on the diocesan Committee on Ministry when Jane first applied, so I read all her materials and interviewed her on multiple occasions."

Maura continued "Well then you have some idea how hard those first two years of our marriage were. She was shot two weeks after our honeymoon! She almost died on several occasions, and had four surgeries, including two where they took bone graphs to rebuild her spinal column. Then the SCI rehabilitation programs, she was in the hospital so long and it was so painful for her. Finally on one occasion her rehabilitation program wanted her hospitalized again, and when she was brought to her room she..."

Canon Wells held Maura's hand "Dear One, I know. She pulled out her port so she would bleed to death. Mother and I have spoken about this on several occasions."

Maura started to cry again "This took a heavy toll on our marriage, by the time we had arrived at EDS I felt more like a nurse than a wife, and it seemed like Jane had lost all interest in me. She was cold and distant, it was oppressive."

Canon Wells felt safe in connecting the dots "Thus Jack, a man recently widowed, very smart and worldly with lots of great stories and he was paying you all sorts of attention.."

Maura added "and kind as well as understanding, since he had experienced loss as well. How it started was both of us had a desire to talk with someone about what we were going through."

Canon Wells nodded "You know the COM had real concerns about Jane when we first interviewed her. That's why we required her to enter into psychotherapy, and spiritual direction, because while we were convinced she had great gifts for ministry, we were seriously concerned about whether she could overcome the psychological trauma and spiritual despair. In fact that's why she's been assigned as a curate at Saint Andrew's, the COM wanted her with someone that knows her, who'd watch out for her during her initial few years in ministry, before she takes on a solo call."

Maura looked over at the Canon "I think you know then why I was scared."

Canon Wells nodded "Yes, but Mother is not that person you describe anymore, is she now?"

Maura smiled "No, no she is not. I think it was our second Christmas at EDS, that I really noticed the change happening. She came back to our apartment with several of the other seminarians, they were pushing her in her wheelchair, and they were singing Christmas Carols. On Jane's lap sat this little, raggedy Christmas tree. It was the funniest looking tree that I had ever seen. Well they were all proud of it and wanted to decorate it! So, before you know it someone has colored paper, another foam poster board, someone else still finds scissors, pens and glue, as well as glitter and I'm making pop corn to string! Jane and I sat there and strung popcorn for that raggedy old tree, and she hugged me an wished me a Merry Christmas, and told me that she loved me."

Canon Wells smiled "She came back for you that Christmas, she's not going to leave you now. Maura, you know I had to make a decision about whether to recommend Jane for ordination. What impressed me the most was when I read a report about her injuries that concluded by saying only a sixth of all patients with her condition will be able to walk again. The expectation was that she would be confined to a wheelchair, or maybe be able to take a few spastic steps with the aid of crutches. Yet at that final interview she walked in with her cane. Now it wasn't lost on me that she was struggling, but she did it. The point was clear to me she's a fighter, with the heart of a lion, nothing is going to keep her down. Go to her, talk to her, she has a big place in that lion's heart of hers for you! So don't be afraid to be honest, she's not the broken woman who tried to kill herself in a fit of despair six and a half years ago, with God's help she pulled back from that abyss along time ago. Yet, my Dear One, sometimes I fear you're still there, that your fear is trapping you. Remember your love for each other will always win out"

Maura smiled as she stood up and handed Canon Wells back his handkerchief "It still took a long time to rebuild our relationship, in fact I think we're still rebuilding it in some ways, but that Christmas night, was the night I saw her, that glow was back in her eyes! The girl I fell in love with was there. I'm not going to let her go, ever!"

Frankie walked down the hall to where Maura was standing with Canon Wells "Sorry to interrupt, but Maura, Ma and Jane would like for you to come in."

Maura hesitantly stepped into Angela's hospital room not knowing what Jane or for that matter Angela might say to her. Jane smiled as she crossed the room to where Maura stood and through her arms around her. "I was being silly earlier and I'm sorry. Jack kissed you, that's not your fault you thought he was a friend, and you ended it when he wanted more, I couldn't ask for more. It's just that it scares me to think that I could have lost you."

Maura squeezed Jane tight as she hugged her back "You can never loose me, and that's the point, because I love you silly!"

Angela smiled "Good! Now that's more like it. Gee, I get sick for five minutes and the whole world falls apart!"

Maura ran over to Angela bed " How are you feeling? You had both of us so worried."

Angela looked into the eyes of her daughter in law "I will be fine, I plan to be home and cooking dinner on Christmas day, just you watch! Now you need to take care of Jane when I'm gone."

Maura squeezed her hand "I always do, but you know what, lately she's been taking care of me. I don't think you need to worry."

Angela smiled "Trust me, you're going to learn this, I'm a mother, I always worry about my kids, why do you think I always worry about you!"

Maura kissed Angela on the cheek "Thank you!"

Epilogue

Jane and Maura walked into the living room and found Cailin asleep on the sofa. Maura smiled when she noticed the neat pile of clothes that used to be in her closest "She went shopping again."

Jane laughed "She's enabling your addiction!"

Maura ran upstairs to check on Alice, and Jane made sure the lights were off downstairs before following her. "How is our girl?"

Maura smiled as she stepped out of the nursery "She's fine."

Jane walked into their bedroom, she was to tired to bother with unpacking from the trip, so she left her suitcase untouched and changed into pajamas. Maura had already changed for bed having put on a fresh nightgown. "Jane, is there anything we still need to talk about?"

Jane looked over at Maura "Are you happy with how our life together has turned out?"

Maura smiled as she sat down on the bed "I'm very happy now. It's been a hard journey to get here, but yes I'm very happy that I decided to spend my life with you. But why do you ask that question?"

Jane climbed into bed "I'm so glad you decided to spend your life with me as well, because I would be lost without you. It's just that I know this is not the life you expected when we decided to get married, and I worry that well, I..."

Maura smiled as she leaned over and kissed Jane good night. "Stop worrying."

Author's note

I want to thank everyone for their comments, suggestions and feedback, I really enjoy reading your thoughts and am happy that you are enjoying Mother Jane. My purpose in writing this story, "The Anniversary to Remember" was to try and answer your questions concerning Mother Jane and Maura and their life together prior to the start of my first story "A New Call" namely:

• what happened when our ladies returned from Paris,

• their wedding and how they became Episcopalian,

• Jane's job and what happened with the shooting,

• the nature of Jane's injury and it's lasting impact

• How Jane's injury has impacted Maura

I hope I was able to adequately shed light on these questions with this story, and I am looking forward to continuing this storyline in several upcoming tales.

On a further note, the football game referenced in this story, Luther Bowl, is real and has been played for fifty two years. In reflecting on what Jane's seminary experience would have been like I realized there was know way she'd miss Luther Bowl!

Peace,

Father Gene


End file.
